


The Easter Eggs Affair

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Easter Eggs challenge... for Spikesgirl... "something mashmallowy, dipped in chocolate..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easter Eggs Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesgirl58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/gifts).



Thanks to Sparky 955 for betaing the eggs...

 

 

 

“Oh...”

Napoleon Solo couldn't help smiling. His Russian partner stood in the doorway, his suspicious expression turning into a boyish wonder as he came to the realization that it was what it looked like to be: a bowl, full of chocolate eggs and marshmallow rabbits.

“It's an Easter tradition...” Napoleon picked up a marshmallow and held it out to the Russian. “Mrs Waverly makes sure that everybody gets some...” The blue eyes twinkled. The usually pouting lips curled in a faint smile. The fearsome fighter, proficient in numerous fields, master at blowing up anything, swallowed the marshmallow rabbit with delight.

 

Napoleon Solo leaned against the window and looked out. City lights twinkled like stars but he didn't watch them. He could still feel the warm, soft lips brushing his fingers as Illya was taking the marshmallow like a cat. Warm... soft lips.. which brushed his fingers. For a split second. Or... perhaps... slightly longer than necessary... And there was this expression. For a split second. Burning, challenging eyes. Charming and provocative half smile, powdered with sugar. For a split second. Then Illya was back to his old self, cool, teasing, rolling eyes and pursing lips. 

An ordinary day?

No.

 

 

Napoleon held out a small basket to his partner, hoping that Illya wouldn't notice his shaking hand. “I got some chocolate eggs for you...” 

“And marshmallows?”

“Of course... We'll roast them!”

They were sitting on the floor, next to the fireplace. Illya picked up a small chocolate egg and waved it over the flames. 

“What are you...”

“Shhhh....”

He turned to him, blond hair sparkling, and brushed gently the melting egg against Napoleon's lips, strolling along his chin, his neck... His other hand had already unbuttoned his shirt and the egg went its way, teasing Napoleon’s nipples, and going down... 

 

“You...”

Warm lips kissed his own. Illya pushed him back on the carpet, gently. A smooth tongue was licking the chocolate, trailing the track, slowly, mercilessly... Sneaky hands were deftly loosening his belt, slipping his pants down his hips, tongue and lips still dancing their burning ballet. Napoleon couldn't help moaning when the seductive torture stopped.

Illya chuckled, sat straight, took off his own clothes and warmed another egg over the flames. While his hand was again drawing breathtaking chocolate figures, he tilted his head and whispered, “Some like chocolate eggs... I love chocolate Napoleon...” and gave an immediate demonstration.

 

 

 


End file.
